


Different Strokes

by undeadcannibal



Series: Devilish Kinks [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cumshots, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vergil and you have the office to yourselves, what he starts is something that you'd have never though he'd be into. Turns out you're both into it and the results are fucking amazing because it's a known fact: Masturbation is healthy and sexy as hell. Especially when you've someone else to share the experience with. </p>
<p>(4. Masturbation - Vergil/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I'm super proud at how this one came out. Still worried that he's out of character too though. Idk. Just let me have this one because this was so much fun to write. 
> 
> This series is based off of phandom-doodle 's 100 Kinks challenge on tumblr.
> 
> If you've any suggestions or anything else you want to share, don't hesitate to comment. Thanks for reading!

“Are you sure you wish to go through with this?”

It takes you a few moments to comprehend what he’s said but when you do you nod enthusiastically. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Are you?” 

Vergil doesn’t say anything for a while, simply staring at your form laid comfortably spread on the bed. 

You’ve to admit that this ‘predicament’ was surprising to say the least. Never in your wildest dreams would you have ever imagined Vergil recommending this. 

Earlier, when you’d stopped by the office to check on them after work you discovered he was the only one there. It was rare that you got to spend some time alone with Vergil let alone have a lengthy conversation with him. Needless to say the two of you shared an interesting conversation.

After you discussed some common things, mostly about how each of you were doing and him going over your safety yet again, he suddenly steered it in another direction, commenting on how you ‘reeked’ of his twin. You refused to lie to him and confirmed that the two of you had gotten intimate since he was last here and had some free time -- even though during your confession your cheeks were burning from the intense blush. You didn’t take Vergil for the jealous type, but it seemed that the siblings still shared a bit of rivalry, you just didn’t know it was the same situation when it involved you.

Once you’d told him about your time with Dante, you’d sensed his demeanor had changed. It was when he’d closed the space between the two of you faster than you could realize that you figured it out. His hand had moved up to grasp your chin and redirected your face to his own before he was capturing your lips in a dominating kiss. To say he stole your breath away with that single kiss would be an understatement. It only got better from there, more intense kisses shared and clothes being shed that finally lead the two of you to his bedroom. He’d taken his sweet time in having you open on the bed for him, and when he did, he’d surprised you yet again with his next move. 

“Do not move or do anything unless I instruct you to.” 

That was certainly… something, but you still complied. 

With a curious gaze, you watched Vergil move from the bed to stand at the feet of it, removing his vest slowly. Still heeding his order, you watched him hungrily as more of his pale, smooth skin became exposed to your gaze and your drank in every bit of it. 

“Spread your legs.” 

“Huh?” The sudden intrusion of his command broke your temporary hypnosis of staring and caused you to meet his gaze questioningly. Vergil’s brows furrowed just the slightest and he made a soft noise; of distaste or momentary amusement, you weren’t sure. 

“Spread your legs for me.” 

That command made your heart beat a little faster, excitement picking up yet again. Though you were still adamant on complying to his order, it was how you were going to go about it that got you thinking.   
Sure, you could just spread your legs for him then and there, but what was the fun in that. This was the first time you had Vergil to yourself in a very long time, and you were intent on abusing every second of it. With that in mind you came to a conclusion of how you’d act tonight. Maybe he would appreciate a little teasing…

“Mind if I bend the rules a little, Vergil?”

With a wicked smile curling your lips, you leaned up on your elbows and spread your legs at your thighs, giving him a very generous view of your lace covered pussy. You even dared to take it a step further and began to slowly tease yourself; running your fingers down your body until they reached your panties. With one delicate digit, you ran your finger across the slit of your clothed sex before hooking it underneath the fabric and pulling the crotch of them aside. Oh, you were really pushing the whole ‘do not move unless I say so’ order but you didn’t care. Not when Vergil’s eyes had darkened from the lust and he was biting back the urge to make a noise. He had an amazing view of your pussy; slick slit, swollen clit, and all. You’d have to remind yourself to do this to him more often if the evening ended well. 

“Panties. Off. Now.”

Oooh, the way he growled that last word sent a shiver up your spine. Fuck, if the both of you kept this shit up, it could be even better than fucking wildly on the couch. Maybe. 

Without any hesitation, you were lifting your hips off of the bed and sliding the needless panties down your legs and tossing them at his teasingly.

This time Vergil actually growled, low and animalistic -- catching your panties in one gloved hand before bringing them up to his face. No… he wouldn’t... 

Vergil kept his gaze locked with yours heatedly while he buried his nose into your panties, breathing in your scent for a few deep breaths. He only broke your gaze to close his eyes briefly, taking the time to enjoy the smell of you. After he’d gotten his fill, he unceremoniously tucked your panties into the pocket of his pants, then moving to undo the button of them, letting them slouch till a very prominent bulge within his boxer could be seen. You licked your suddenly dry lips at the sight. Lord have mercy, these half-demons were going to be the death of you. 

Vergil’s lips twitched upon noticing you’d licked your lips at that. Took two to tango, right? Not wanting to waste any more time, he regained your attention, stepping closer to the bed till his knees were shins were brushing the edge. “Touch yourself for me. Start off slowly, then work a single finger inside.” 

Could you really deny such a tempting order? 

You spread your thighs once more, but this time you take your time in exploring your body. You begin at your torso, tracing your fingers along the curvature of your body, enjoying the tickling sensation of your fingertips along your skin. Soon, you’ve reached your hips and then your thighs; creating intricate patterns along your inner thighs, lingering just short of where you need to touch yourself the most. Leisurely, you make your fingers step their way to your lips till you can feel your heat. 

When you finally allow yourself to touch your sex, you run the tip of your finger up the length of your slit once before stopping. A moan escapes from you after you’ve finally touched yourself. Throughout this entire thing you’d yet to notice that you’d become that wet. No wonder Vergil was getting such a good whiff of you from your panties. Those things were probably soaked! 

You gently rub your finger along your slit once more, though this time you don’t pull away. No, you keep up the slow and steady pace he’d commanded, even if it’s maddening at this point. With a few more slow, final stroke, you gently work your finger inside of yourself -- thrusting it in and out at an even pace. 

“Now, rub your clit. Small circles first.” 

While you continue to fuck yourself with your finger, your other hand comes into play, giving your clit the much needed attention it deserves, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves in small, even circles. 

“Fuck…” Once you paid attention to your clit that seemed to draw you closer and closer towards orgasm. Moans were spilling out of you repeatedly and your hips were thrusting against your hands in short bucks. The need to cum settled deep into your stomach while your hands worked yourself slowly. At this rate you were close, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to cum like this. Not at this rate. 

Vergil seemed aware of that as well, now letting his hand slip past the waist of his boxers. There was no need for any further teasing. The two of you were both worked up to a tremendous point and it wouldn’t be much longer now. Vergil’s free hand pushed down his underwear past his cock and balls, freeing his length to your view. You gave a needy whimper at the sight of him, lips parting and hips bucking sharply. He gave himself one slow, tight stroke at that, pre cum sliding down his length. 

His eyes had settled on you and your fingers, immensely enjoying the scene you were giving him under his word. When he finally spoke, his voice was tense and urgent, something you’d never heard before from him. As much as you would’ve liked to tease him about it, it wasn’t the time or the place. Not when you were so close to your brink and he was stroking himself to you fingering yourself. “Add in another finger and move faster. Don’t cum just yet. I’ll tell you when to cum.” 

“Vergil, please…” Your voice sounded so different. It was airy and soft, pleading to him that you desperately needed to cum for him.

Another growl and stroke was the only thing you received from him, so you knew that he wasn’t far behind you, but still -- you’d a feeling he wouldn’t cum unless you did, and he wouldn’t let you until you followed his orders. 

Not wanting to deprive yourself of your much needed orgasm for much longer, you slowly insert another finger inside, now having two within you, thrusting at a faster pace than before. As you finger-fuck yourself faster and deeper than before whilst circling and stroking your clit harder, your hips are bucking up into your own thrusts repeatedly and you’re reduced to a moaning and writhing mess on the bed. 

Watching you worked up so bad and knowing you won’t cum unless he says otherwise is the final straw for him, now stroking his cock eagerly. His fingers are wrapped around his thick length tightly and his strokes over his shaft and rushed and uneven, losing more of his composure the closer he is to orgasm. 

“Cum for me now.”

The sensation of a tight knot that’d settled deep within your belly released when you finally came, back arching off the bed as you came around your fingers with a loud cry of his name. You felt your body tighten and your pussy clench around your fingers while it seemed that stars exploded behind your eyes. Pleasure wrecked across your entire being as you rode out your orgasmic high, now barely touching your clit after you removed your fingers from your core. 

That intense session and scene of you cumming finally undid Vergil and caused him to follow after you, stroking his cock furiously until his hand shot out to grip your thigh tightly. His brows furrowed deeply and he shot his load with a few deep grunt, painting the inside of your thighs, soaked pussy and belly. 

After he was finished, his hair was a disheveled and uneven mess, his body barely keeping steady above yours while he caught his breath. Though the two of you have shared evenings like this before, the sight of Vergil unreserved and completely undone is one of the best things you’ve seen. 

And it’s all for you…

“Vergil-” 

You’re sitting up and leaning towards him, brushing your fingers through his hair and slicking his locks back into place, kissing him much like before but with more emotion; affection, and dare you say love, rolling through you all at once. It doesn’t take long for him to return your affections, cradling the back of your head while you continue to share lip lock. 

It’s a few long moments later when the two of you pull apart from each other, breathless and staring at one another till the other chooses to speak first. 

 

“We should get cleaned up. I’ll prepare you a shower first.” He says, voice back to normal but still containing that barely noticeable lift he only gives when it’s just the two of you. 

“Sounds good. You could join me if you’d like. I know I certainly wouldn’t mind another set of hands helping me get clean.” 

Vergil makes a noise confirmation before he’s scooping you up into his arms and making you yelp at the sudden gesture. Still, you don’t mind one bit, allowing him to carry you bridal style towards the bathroom while you wrap your hands around his neck.


End file.
